l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo
Yoritomo, often called the Son of Storms, was a large man by Rokugani standards. He had an athletic build and green eyes. He was only rarely seen out of his trademark mantis-like armor, and even rarer still without his kama. Believing that the Mantis Clan deserved to be more than a minor clan, he lived his life to one end: the ascension of his people to Great Clan status. Yoritomo was a cunning tactician and a fearsome warrior. His courage and audacity shocked many, but lead most samurai to admire his strength. Youth In 1097, Yoritomo was born the youngest of three sons to the Mantis Clan Champion Yoshitsune and his wife Kirei, Dawn of Storms, by Ree Soesbee being the eldest brother Honzo. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 90 In 1100, Great Clans, p. 145 at the age of three, Yoritomo's mother and two brothers were killed by assassins from the Ivory Kingdoms. The attack upon the Mantis Clan Champion's family left the Champion with a crippled leg and Yoritomo with a scar across his face. Yoshitsune kept the true nature of his family's death from Yoritomo for years to come. Brother's Treachery Yoritomo did not know his eldest brother had found his father was trading with the gaijin, a forbidden activity by Imperial Decree. He hired an assassin, and asked the man to murder his father. He wanted the assassin to 'take Yoshitsune's place in all things'. He expected to later murder the imposter and restoring his family's honor and taking the Championship. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 23 Slaughter of his Family Gaijin sorcerers killed at night without mercy, with the acid of their hands and feet, leaving only white bone in their touchs. His eldest brother was killed with his own katana, and his father murdered, being secretly replaced by the assassin leader. The Storm Legion finally reached the gaijin and struck them down. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 24 Training Yoritomo's sensei during his youth was called Tokui. In one sparring session, earlier in the same day Yoshitsune revealed the truth to Yoritomo, Yoritomo broke some of Tokui's ribs. Tokui might have been killed were it not for the intervention of Yoshitsune. Discovering his family's true fate When Yoritomo reached his gempukku in 1117, Yoshitsune's conscience weighed too heavy, and he revealed to Yoritomo the true nature of what had happened that night. Yoshitsune revealed that he was an impostor, a Rakshasa called Bishan the Watchful, that the real Yoshitsune had died during the attack, and the imposter had come to love Yoritomo and raised him until just before his gempukku. The false Yoshitsune handed Yoritomo his blades, and as it dawned upon the ten year old boy that the man was not his real father the man jumped from the walls of Kyuden Mantis to his death in the sea below. Rest of the Family Yoritomo was uncle to Hsi Tsu, Way of Shinsei, p. 82 and cousin to Suana. Way of Shinsei, p. 71 Both relatives became remarkable members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. General Yoritomo was appointed as the general of the Mantis armies. He taught his followers a technique created on his own, the Yoritomo's Rolling Wave, a weaving and dodging style of fighting that was perfectly suited to the rolling waves of Rokugan's wide oceans. This movement was hypnotizingly slow and unpredictable, and caused the Mantis to be more difficult to hit. Code of Bushido, p. 47 Battle of Ice and Snow Following a plan devised by Shosuro Kachiko, daughter of the Shosuro Daimyo, Yoritomo seized Kyuden Suru Kokai in the Doji coastline, while winter court at Kyuden Seppun was held. She had offered a Shosuro trade agreement to the Mantis, in return for his future withdraw of the Crane fortress. In such a way Kachiko would gain a political victory, while the Mantis acceptance of the Emperor's wishes would elevate the position of the Minor Clan in the Imperial Court. The Shosuro betrayed the agreement and Kachiko was imprisoned, and a ransom was demanded for the Imperial emissary. Yoritomo had to escape after Doji Hoturi and Daidoji forces led a victorious counterattack in winter time, in the Battle of Ice and Snow. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Mantis Clan Champion In 1117 Yoritomo was made the Mantis Clan Champion. Many within the Mantis felt he would lead them to greatness as he was well known for his anger over the minor clan status of the clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 Troubles in the Forbidden City While the Emperor hosted winter court in Kyuden Seppun during winter 1122-1123, the Miya Daimyo Miya Yoto invited the Three Man Alliance as kanrinin of the Imperial Palace, one of the greatest Imperial Honor a Clan might receive. Yoto's son, Miya Satoshi, despised the ronin and Minor Clan members, and he sought his father's dishonor. Satoshi arranged a number of the barbarian Moto to spend the winter in the Unicorn Guest Home. Yoritomo himself was embroiled, after the Moto requested to share the Kanrinin duties with the Three Man Alliance. The Moto and Minor Clans fought amongst themselves duel after duel in the Ekohikei. When Hantei XXXVIII returned the kanrinin were put to work returning the Forbidden City and Ekohikei back together. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 95-96 Chukandomo In 1123 a blade was found by a pearl diver off the Island of Spice from an ancient ship sunk, and brought to Yoritomo. He realized that this was indeed one of the five blades of Doji Yasurugi, the one which had been lost to the ocean, Chukandomo. He decided to gift it to Doji Hoturi and entrusted it to his best samurai. The Shipping Lanes with the Crane were being harassed by pirates, and the blade's ship was attacked and sunk. Midnight's Blood, pp. 26-27 Scorpion Coup When the Scorpion Coup was evdident had failed, Yoritomo gave safe passage out of the Imperial City to several Scorpion courtiers, guided by a pearl diver through the subterranean river system, swimming to safety. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 28 After the Coup Yoritomo hired the services of the famous duelist Dairya, to teach his men the ways of the blade. Way of the Wolf, p. 67 Crab Dark Secret Exposed In 1125 a Mantis scouting trip cast ashore in the Shadowlands, witnessing by happestance a meeting between the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Yori and Oni. Yoritomo realized Hida Kisada was sealing an alliance with the Sahdowlands to bid for the Empire. The Mantis kept silent, as their testimony would not be accepted at court, and began to increase their army. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 78-79 Yoritomo's Alliance To increase his visibility and power base, Yoritomo formed the Yoritomo's Alliance during the Clan War. They were united by a common cause: stop the bloodshed, force the Great Clans to honor their ancient obligations and oaths, and ensure that the Empire is saved from those who would destroy it. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) They were used as hired mercenaries, and the gold of the Crane had paid for the Mantis's vast armies. Silk Works (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Gathering Minor Clans In 1122, Fealty and Freedom, p. 87 at the onset of the Clan War Yoritomo summoned the leaders of Three Man Alliance, Suzume Yugoki, son of the Sparrow Clan Champion, Ryosei from the Fox Clan, and Tsuruchi from the Wasp Clan. Yugoki made no objection when the other leaders joined the Yoritomo's Alliance, but the scarcity of bushi within the Sparrow Clan forced Yugoki to stand aside. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 72 His diplomat Yoritomo Hogosha returned from Shiro Shinjo with the support of Shinjo Yokatsu, if Yoritomo would have the strength to forge his own destiny. Time of the Void, pp. 49-50 View on Toturi the Black In 1127 Yoritomo was interested in the fledging Toturi's Army, seeing in Toturi the Black what he wished others to see in him. He dispatched his most trusted lieutenant, Kamoto, to join and learn from the ronin army. Time of the Void, pp. 34-35 Centipede join Yoritomo This year the Centipede Clan conditionally decided to join the alliance. They wished a marriage with the ruling family of Mantis, to be determined later. Time of the Void, p. 54 Shadowlands within the Empire Yoritomo sent an invasion party to mainland Rokugan. The Mantis ranks were filled with many ronin. The army had come to purge the Shadowlands that plagued the people, and if in doing so the Yoritomo's Alliance could prove their mettle to the Great Clans, so much the better. Seminars Fictions 3 In 1127 a unit of the Alliance led by Tsuruchi was sent by Yoritomo against an horde of oni and goblins, near the southern Crane border. Despite their small numbers, the combined archers of the Wasp, and shugenja of the Centipede and Fox delayed the Shadowlands forces until the Alliance's main army reached them. Time of the Void, pp. 50-51 Battle at Benten Seido In 1128 the Crane Clan expended much of its treasury to hire groups of ronin and enlist the aid of Yoritomo's Alliance. The alliance proved its worthy in the Battle at Benten Seido, where a large Shadowlands force was driven off from Benten Seido. Time of the Void, p. 76 Clans United Against the Hantei After the failed assault on Otosan Uchi against Hantei XXXIX in the Month of the Hare of 1128, the surviving Crab forces laid a camp near the ruins of Kyuden Doji. In winter this year the possesed Emperor announced the cancellation Winter Court. Hida Tsuru, Hida Kisada's brother, sent invitations to hold a mock Winter Court outside the city, which was soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans began uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 100 Battle of Sokustel Forest In mid-winter the armies of the clans were massing near Otosan Uchi. Yogo Junzo's Army headed toward the massed armies of Rokugan through the Sokustel Forest. They were ambushed by the Wasp archers of Tsuruchi, flanked by the forces of the Falcon, and smashed by another flanking assault from the other side made by the Mantis warriors. Fox and Centipede shugenja riddled the tainted army throughout. The forces of the Shadowlands suffered heavy losses until Yoritomo withdrew his forces and quickly moved north to join the others. The Great Clan After the Battle of Sokustel Forest, Clan Letter to the Mantis #2 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) the Mantis fought on the Second Day of Thunder, the ninth day of the Month of the Ox of 1128. Time of the Void, p. 101 Yoritomo presented the Clan Champions of the assembled Great Clans with an ultimatum: he and his clan would rather die than continue to serve, so they would accept the Mantis as a Great Clan or Yoritomo would attack them with his army. Kakita Toshimoko asked Doji Hoturi for permission to kill Yoritomo for the request, but Hida Yakamo just laughed and said he approved. The Champions were so impressed they agreed to give the Mantis Great Clan status, assuming any of them survived the day. The Son of Storms (Yoritomo's Alliance) The Yoritomo Alliance (Time of the Void, story back) It was considered the beginning of the Age of Man. The Age of Man (Dark Journey Home flavor) Toturi left the command of the united armies to Yoritomo, because he had to find his fate as the Lion Clan Thunder. Siege: Clan War (Rulebook story) Toturi's Reign Yoritomo struggled to earn the respect of their fellow clans, but few were willing to afford them the same priviliges as the original Great Clans. Many of the Minor Clan samurai who had joined him during war were returning to their homes. The fortunes of war brought him greatness, but without war the Yoritomo family might soon stand alone. Tsuruchi, disgusted with the other members of the alliance, threw his lot with Yoritomo. The Wasp Clan became the Tsuruchi family of the Mantis Hidden Emperor, pp. 9-10 in 1128. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 217 Hidden Emperor Following Emperor Toturi I's kidnapping in 1130, Yoritomo's ambitions towards the Imperial Throne increased. Heavy Infantry (Jade flavor) With Toturi missing, Yoritomo had decided the time was ripe to gather what territory he could under the banner of his alliance, setting his sights on a Lion fortress. His approach was seen by a Lion watchtower, Matsu Hiro, who quickly advised his chui. The timely arrival of Ikoma Tsanuri's army drove the advanced forces back. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 57-60 The Scorpion Deal Bayushi Aramoro made a deal with Yoritomo in 1130, in the Month of the Serpent. Hidden Emperor, p. 12 In exchange for his son, Bayushi Aramasu, Yoritomo would hold the Scorpion lands until their return from their exile to the Burning Sands. Yoritomo Aramasu traveled to Mantis lands bearing maps and secrets, so that Yoritomo could further his power in Rokugan and fulfill his promise to Aramoro. Citing their charter from Toturi I to tax and regent any "unaligned" lands, Yoritomo traveled to Scorpion lands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 Yoritomo Invades the Scorpion Lands The Mantis headed from the Three Man Alliance's territory towards the Scorpion lands, and were blocked by the Crane, who refused them passage. Yoritomo offered them a fortune in payment for passage, including the Ancestral Sword of the Lion Clan. Claiming the Bayushi Provinces (Storyline Tournament) While journeying through Crane Clan lands, Doji Kuwanan himself traveled with the Mantis. Upon arriving in Scorpion lands, it became clear that Kuwanan had made his own plans, using the Scorpion Children fostered to the Crane as an excuse for rightful ownership of Scorpion lands. Kuwanan ambushed Yoritomo as they entered Scorpion lands, and Yoritomo was forced to retreat. Kuwanan was unaware of it at the time, but his decisions were based on advisers sent by the Lying Darkness to cause strife in the Empire. Draft Notice (Soul of the Empire flavor) This was widely regarded as the beginning of the War Against Shadow. Yoritomo knew that the Crane forces were not large enough to sustain a prolonged attack or hold the Scorpion provinces without weakening the defense of their own borders, so he withdrew into Beiden Pass to fight a defensive battle and wait. Hidden Emperor, pp. 13-14 While retreating they seized the Beiden Pass, a way to go north to Lion lands and the beaches of Otosan Uchi. Crane and Unicorn forces surrounded the Mantis. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 5) After six months since the Mantis claimed Beiden Pass they had built a Palace upon the tall slopes of the canyon, and their armies prepare to invade the Matsu lands. The Crane allied with the Unicorn waged war against Yoritomo, seeking to destroy his hold on Beiden pass. Rulebook Story, (Hidden Emperor 6) Seeking the Hidden Emperor In 1132 while seeking the Hidden Emperor Yoritomo told Aramasu that if he could not take the Imperial Throne he would destroy it instead. Yoritomo gave Tsuruchi an Akodo Dagger brought by a spy from outside the clan to help him to find Toturi. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee The spy should be a kolat minion, because the only lost Akodo Dagger was seen on the hands of Akodo Kage, the uncovered Kolat Master. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Prayers and Treasures, p. 133 It was not clear if the kolat were helping the Empire against the Shadow, the opposite, or only playing on both sides. Kuwanan Pursued Yoritomo Finally Yoritomo left the pass, moving toward Shiro Matsu and Otosan Uchi. A Gentle Reminder by Ree Soesbee The Lion could not oppose this advance; Ikoma Tsanuri was busy marching to Crab lands and the rest of the clan was defending itself from the Unicorn. His path home cut off, Yoritomo opted to skirt the Crane lands and retreated to the edge of Phoenix territory. The Crane hesitated to enter the lands of of their longtime allies, and the Mantis were given time to regroup. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Kuwanan was unaware of it at the time, but his decisions were based on advisors sent by the Lying Darkness to cause strife in the Empire. Rescue of Toturi Yoritomo had promised Tsuruchi to meet him in the Beiden Pass or in the other side of Morikage Forest, in the Phoenix lands. The small Mantis group had been slaughtered by the Goju and could not contact Yoritomo. Tsuruchi joined Otaku Kamoko and several Naga, and retreated inside the Morikage Castle, where they found the kidnapped Emperor Toturi, shortly before they were attacked by more Goju. Yoritomo marched to the forest with their Ikoma allies to find what had occurred to their men, and aided Kamoko's group to survive the attack of the Shadows, and they left the forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Yoritomo was reported by Tsuruchi about the dark activities in the Morikage Castle and used it to march with his troops toward Phoenix lands. Clan Letter to the Mantis #6 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) It was not known why Yoritomo informed the death of Tsuruchi at Phoenix lands, Clan Letter to the Mantis #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) but it was not true. The followers of Tsuruchi did not believe it and began to seek him. Tsuruchi's Legion (Ambition's Debt flavor) Mantis Invasion of Phoenix Lands Advisors of Yoritomo warned him about to wait too much because the Phoenix could ally with the Crane and the Mantis would face a war from two fronts. Hidden Emperor, pp. 28-29 In an effort to expand his power, Yoritomo again cited the Mantis Clan Charter and seized control of the lands of the Phoenix Clan, claiming the clan was too weak to properly protect the territory themselves, following their depletion on the Second Day of Thunder. March of the Alliance (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Yoritomo hoped to take the lands quickly, but the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Tsukune, saw his invasion as an act of war and responded in kind. As the Phoenix were not ready for such an assault, Yoritomo slowly made his way deeper into Phoenix lands. It was later concluded that Yoritomo's actions were based on advice given by shape-shifting minions of the Lying Darkness. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Naming an Heir When the Scorpion Clan returned to Rokugan, restored as Great Clan, Bayushi Aramoro requested his son - fostered now for two years with the Mantis - back. It would be the last chance for Aramasu to take his place as Scorpion, but he refused to return. Legions, Part VI Yoritomo took Aramasu as his adopted son, making him Yoritomo Aramasu. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 Fall of Kyuden Asako Famine struck Rokugan, with so many farmlands being unattended. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Yoritomo requested Shiba Tsukune surrender Kyuden Asako in return for food, but was rebuffed. In 1132 the Mantis attacked and the Fall of Kyuden Asako was quick. Tsukune had to retreat to Isawa provinces. Yoritomo brought forth supplies to be divided amongst the people. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 The Mantis used the information provided by Bayushi Aramasu to seize the Phoenix strongholds. Clan Letter to the Mantis #6 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) A Part of Destiny, by Ree Soesbee The Crane and the Fox In the political warfare the Crane had began to contact the Fox, seeking to take them out of the Yoritomo's Alliance. Shinjo and Yoritomo The same year, shortly after the mad Toturi disappeared again, Yoritomo was approached by Lady Shinjo, who offered to put him on the Imperial throne. Her reason for this was that the Mantis did not have a hand in ending her brother Hantei's family line. Command of the Kami (Fire and Shadow flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 55 Yoritomo refused, saying he would never become a pawn, not even of the Kami. Yoritomo Refuses the Throne (Fire and Shadow flavor) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the ninth day Hitomi visited Yoritomo at Kyuden Mantis. They walked along the beach of the Mantis isles. It was unknown what they talked. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Fall of Shiro Shiba Later this year Yoritomo besieged Shiro Shiba. When Shiba Tsukune realized that he had split his army in two - the second marching to Isawa lands - the Shiba had no choice but to allow their home to be captured, hastening north to defend the Isawa provinces. Siege (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 64 Kyuden Isawa besieged Yoritomo's Alliance besieged Kyuden Isawa. Shiba Tetsu decided to change his tactics and entered the Isawa Woodlands with his forces, beginning a guerrilla warfare against the invaders and crippling the spirit of the Yoritomo's forces. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) The fate of the castle was determined in a personal duel between Yoritomo Denyaku Clan Letter to the Phoenix #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) and Shiba Gensui, which was won by the Phoenix. Clan Letter to the Mantis #8 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Strange Portent Shortly after Shiro Shiba was seized, one of Yoritomo's advisors urged him to press the advantage. So insistent and annoying was he that Yoritomo cut him down. The advisor's face melted down into nothingness, and Yoritomo ordered his troops to pull back to Shiro Shiba until he could determine the meaning of this event. By 1133 the Mantis had been defeated by the Phoenix. While Yoritomo was considering retreat to his homeland islands, he was wounded by one of his personal bodyguards. Aramasu charged the traitor and the Son of Storms was able to kill the would-be assassin with his Kama. The face of the dead man faded, and Aramasu learned about the Lying Darkness. Yoritomo Komori meanwhile had healed Yoritomo with his spells. The Mantis began to cleanse their ranks using crystal to test their kinsmen. Clan Letter to the Mantis (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Fall of the Alliance In 1133 the seemingly never-ending invasion of the Phoenix lands Fire and Shadow, box text took its toll on the Alliance, creating doubt in the Mantis Clan's manner of leadership. When Yoritomo proposed marriage to Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryosei, she not only refused but abandoned the Alliance, throwing the Fox Clan in with the Crane. Hidden Emperor, pp. 78-79 Fire and Shadow, Starter Quotes Yoritomo Married With Scorpion Clan returned to their lands Yoritomo retreated to the Mantis islands, abandoning mainland Rokugan completely. In 1133 Hidden Emperor, p. 79 Yoritomo married Moshi Wakiza the Moshi Daimyo of the Centipede Clan, making the bonds between both clans stronger. Oblivions's Gate When the Dragon of Water came to collect Yoritomo and his twenty strongest men to be speeded away to Oblivion's Gate, Yoritomo knew his men were weak and weary from the war with the Phoenix. He told the Water Dragon that he was his twenty strongest men. Young Aramasu boldly stood with his father and said "And I am twenty-one." Kyuden Kitsune Son of my Heart (Soul of the Empire Storyback), by Ree Soesbee For my Clan (Soul of the Empire flavor) Race to Volturnum After three days of march in the Shadowlands they saw a massive enemy army in their way. The Race to Volturnum: Mantis Death During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, Yoritomo was confronted by Goju Adorai who attempted to convince the Mantis Champion to join the Shadow by giving up his name. Yoritomo replied that he had already given his name to his followers. Adorai was outraged and lashed out at Yoritomo, severely wounding the Champion before fleeing. Aramasu, who had been watching nearby, raced over to his adoptive father. Dying, Yoritomo passed leadership on to Aramasu. Aramasu took up his father's kama and ended Yoritomo's suffering, fulfilling the prophecies Hitomi and Adorai had made that Aramasu would kill his father. The Death of Yoritomo Continuing the Fight Following his death Yoritomo fought alongside the other heroes of Rokugan who returned through Oblivion's Gate. He once again took up arms alongside his son Aramasu and other heroic souls in the Legion of the Dead to battle the Legion of Blood over the newly formed Realm of Thwarted Destiny. After Death Following the victory at Oblivion's Gate, Yoritomo spent his time in Yomi, repeatedly performing kata on the seashore. What would be considered a reward for some was a boring existence for a man who had had such an exciting life. Sailing the Heavens, by Shawn Carman Funeral The funeral for Yoritomo was attended by every Mantis of importance and eight daimyo from other clans. A massive warship containing Yoritomo's body was cast on Umi Yakamo and set ablaze by a bolt of lightning, cast by the hand of Osano-Wo himself. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 7 Legion of the Dead In 1166 Yoritomo joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call. The Legion of the Dead: The Son of Storms Visited in the Heavens It was not until 1169 that his situation changed when Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika and Horiuchi Rikako used the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu to enlist his aid in finding Otaku Kamoko among the stars. As a reward for bringing Kamoko to the court of Tengoku, Yoritomo was granted admittance so the Mantis would have a voice in the heavenly court. A Shrine to Yoritomo was built. Shrine to Yoritomo (Promotional Title) Tengoku Following the Elemental Dragons' purge of all non-fortune, non-Emperor mortals in the heavens, the Dragon of Thunder did not wish Yoritomo to be cast out of Tengoku. The dragons allowed Otaku Kamoko to stay in Tengoku as Shinjo's substitute until Shinjo's return, but they would not allow Yoritomo to remain because he had no divine patron. Thunder, feeling that Yoritomo was worthy of being allowed to remain, gave up a part of its own divinity to make Yoritomo a rightful resident of the heavens. Thunder was cast down and Yoritomo was allowed to live in Tengoku permanently, effectively considered to be a Kami. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman See also * Yoritomo/Meta * Yoritomo/CW Meta External Links * Yoritomo (Crimson and Jade) * Yoritomo Exp (Time of the Void) * Yoritomo Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 5) * Yoritomo Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) * Yoritomo Exp2KYD (Thousand Years of Darkness) * Yoritomo, Son of Storms (Siege: Clan War) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Tengoku